Talk:Brave/@comment-26069199-20160204234835/@comment-24399932-20160205021233
Me - "Mommy if i like brave does that make me a bad person?" Mother - "No timmy not at all~~ If you like brave all that means is that you are a filthy casual, why don't you take after Ryan and play something that will get you ahead in life? Like jewel knights or sanct guard?" Me - " =/ " So yea I like brave and I'm excited to play it. FOR THE MECHANIC. Not for any of the cards that have been released because they are poop. Exarch is 100% correct on this one you either like brave as a mechanic or you dont play with it. There is no "Icing on the cake" because if you take the brave off most units, they turn vanilla, so I dont buy that one bit. Like an actual fencer you make aggresive plays to get advantage and you keep momentum so that your opponent is always on the backfoot, making whatever attempt they have a moot point because they are so far behind. Thats what I envision for the deck and why I think brave is thematicly correct for altmile. For royal paladin? Heck no. But for altmile? Heck yes. Couple things....We saw ahsha and how she can be used without the seemingly "bad" bloom support, for most players this is what we hope for the altmile GR because the revealed brave cards aren't that great. This will determine if we have to accomodate "X" number of brave units because otherwise we are just going to use the new altmile in the deck we have already. Also we dont have room for many brave units to begin with witch is why slayman is a RRR. Think about it, if the altmile GR NEEDS brave units.....then slayman immediately becomes a 4 of in all decks, especially since it is a carbon copy of benezel witch is a staple in most G royals builds. They know you have to get it so they made it a Chase RRR. (Imagine that Bushi FORCING you to buy a RRR, where have I seen this before?) As far as peoples opinions I really dont care if you like / dont like brave, but it seems that RP players ( Im fairly new so take this with a grain of salt) Have gotten the same deck but with diffrent names for 3 years and this is the first time they have to play a diffrent deck: High Beast - Have a bunch of dogs JK -Have 5 "JK" units. Seekers -Have a bunch of "seeker" units (in soul but on field too) Alfred -Have an alfred...then have a bunch of units, that only work with "alfred". Sanct guard - Have a bunch of "grade 1's". Altmile - Have a bunch of "grade 2's". Call specific units, get bonuses, keep most / all the cards in your hand. Brave directly counters the "good" part of that strategy so I dont blame them for not wanting to touch it with a ten foot pole.